Mindset
by lespetitesmorts
Summary: Based on the song "Mindset" by Every Avenue. A chance meeting between a certain Detective and Doctor involving a coffee shop is the perfect introduction to some Rizzles. Oneshot.


Detective Jane Rizzoli was strolling out of the cafe's door when she crashed into someone, spilling her precious, steaming coffee all over the unfortunate woman. "Shit, I'm so sorry," she apologised as she grabbed a couple of napkins from a nearby table and started wiping off the victim.

"Language," the voice admonished. "And it's my fault, really. I'm running late for work and I was rushing." Anything else the gorgeous, almost-dirty blonde said was ignored as Jane stared at her face, captivated by those hazel eyes.

She flew through the rest of their encounter on auto-pilot, absently assisting with the mopping up of coffee on her shirt. The woman tucked a few napkins into Jane's jeans pocket before quickly disappearing from the cafe. Jane gulped, still standing in the entrance, because she knew right then that she had to make that woman hers.

Once Jane Rizzoli has her mind set on something, there is nothing on God's green Earth which can stop her from attaining it. That fleeting moment with that beautiful woman was forever seared into her memory and there was nothing anyone could do to change Jane's mind about pursuing her. Only trouble was, Jane had literally no way of getting in touch with her. She didn't have a name, just a mental image. She'd already combed through the cafe's receipts, checking time stamps, but every single one from around the time of the collision was noted as paid by cash.

* * *

_Two days later._

Jane groaned at the sight of her laundry corner spilling outside its imaginary borders. She drew the laundry basket near the tower before settling herself down on the floor to pick through it. Lazily, she checked all of her pockets, taken aback with surprise at the crumpled napkin from the other day's jeans. Once she unfolded it, her heart stopped before picking back up at double speed.

_Call me later ;)_

_560-555-2577_

_xoxo_

She dropped into one of her kitchen chairs and contemplated her options. _Who am I to keep her waiting? If I wait to call her, would it be too late?_ She stared at the phone, undecided about what to do because she doesn't know what she'd say. All she knows is something about that woman drives her absolutely crazy.

She picked up her cell and dialed the number.

"Hello?" a voice sweet as honey answered.

"Hello? Is this the lady I ran into and accidentally dumped coffee all over the other day?" Jane asked, rubbing the back of her neck out of nervousness.

"Hey, you called! Yes, this is Maura Isles. Whom do I have the pleasure of addressing?" the voice tinkled with laughter.

"Jane Rizzoli," Jane offered.

"Oh, an Italian. Excellent." Maura chuckled. "Well, Miss Rizzoli, do you feel like joining me for dinner tonight?"

Jane swallowed loudly. "I – yeah, sure, that'd be great."

"Brilliant. Do you want to meet me at a restaurant?"

"I could pick you up. I know a place we could go to," Jane countered, bouncing her knee in anticipation.

"5782 Beacon Hill, then, Jane."

"I'll pick you up at seven," Jane promised.

"I'll hold you to that," Maura stated and then they bid their goodbyes.

"Shit!" Jane called loudly. "Where the hell am I going to take her to dinner?!"

* * *

Jane pulled up to Maura's house, fidgeting in the driver's seat with her lapels. "Just chill, Rizzoli. You've got this. Just be your usual charming self."

She pulled herself out of the car and up the front steps. Hesitantly, she knocked and was greeted almost instantly by the light tapping of high heels on hardwood flooring. The door swung open to reveal the woman Jane hadn't been able to stop thinking about, clad in a striking magenta dress, looking like she was ready to kill.

"Wow, you look gorgeous," Jane blurted, raking her eyes up and down Maura's figure.

"You don't look so badly yourself," Maura returned with a wink.

_Oh God, this woman will definitely be the death of me._

And then they were off.

* * *

She woke up late, again, but she was used to that. She slipped out of bed and was halfway across the smallish bedroom to the bathroom when she heard a voice from behind her.

"Where are you going?" Maura asked, voice soft with sleep. The doctor, as she'd learned was Maura's occupation last night during dinner, rolled across the bed and reached out to grab Jane's wrist. She pulled lightly, bringing Jane happily back to bed. They snuggled together and Maura's lips grazed Jane's ear. "I've got my mind set on you. There's nothing you can do to change my mind about it." She kissed Jane's neck. "Inside, out, you're beautiful. There's nothing you can do to change my mind about you."

Jane smiled. "Right back at'cha, Doc," she said and brought their lips together for a kiss, already knowing she'd be calling in sick today.


End file.
